


I wanna see your animal side

by JDisTired



Series: Death Valley [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Miscommunication, Rough Sex, Trans Dave Strider, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDisTired/pseuds/JDisTired
Summary: Dave is stood up at a cheap bar and meets John, a bartender who saves the day and escorts Dave back to his apartment. Little does Dave know, John isn't quite all he seems.





	I wanna see your animal side

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the miscommunication tag might be a little confusing, but it's nothing involving health or consent. This is all safe, sane, and consensual.  
> Sorry I haven't been super active lately. The hypomania was used to write a novel in July (June? I don't remember when Camp Nanowrimo was) and then a long depression followed. Bipolar II is fun.

You’re a little annoyed.

You’re very annoyed actually.

It’s been at least thirty minutes and you haven’t heard from him since before you left your apartment.

You’re waiting at a cheap bar on a Friday night, so it’s already pretty rowdy at nine in the evening. Your date, or whatever he is, since he hasn’t responded to your last two messages, has stood you up.

This has never happened to you before, so you’re unsure of the protocol. Do you go home? Do you order at least one drink? Do you go home with a random person you’ve never met before? The night is still young. 

You order a screwdriver for the hell of it and patiently watch the bartender make your drink. You’ve thought about bartending before, but you don’t nearly have the coordination to do half the shit your bartender is doing now. You can barely juggle your classes, how would you juggle glasses?

That’s a good line, you think. You write it down on your memo app in case you decide to use it in a song later.

The bartender finishes making your drink and you sip on it. Damn, she must have felt bad for you because you can taste the vodka. Too bad it’s gonna take more than one screwdriver to get you drunk enough to not be mad about your situation.

You turn around on your barstool and scan the crowd. Maybe his phone died and he’s looking for you in the crowd?

Nah, that’s dumb. Don’t give him any pity, he’s the one who stood you up.

You swivel around on your barstool until you’re startled when you face the bar. 

He’s very handsome, is your first thought. Dark brown hair that’s grown out just long enough to be a little shaggy. It’s so dark it looks almost black under the dim bar lights. You’re grateful you left your shades at home because this man is worth losing the edgy cool guy look. His eyes are what strike you as being the most attractive part about him. They’re bright blue, like, so bright they look almost inhumanly blue. You’re reminded of the sky on a clear day when you look into his eyes.

You realize you’ve been staring dumbly at him for a solid ten seconds so you snap yourself out of it and mumble an apology.

He chuckles, “You’re fine. I have that effect on people.” He says and motions towards your screwdriver. “Is that good? My coworker has a tendency to go overboard on the vodka for those.”

You shrug and push the drink to him. “It’s actually not my favorite drink, I just ordered it because I knew the name.”

“We have a menu, you know.”

“Too easy.”

He grins, “Would you like a water instead?”

“Yes please, I’d like to stew in my anger.”

He asks you why you’re angry and you tell him everything, from the moment you started messaging this guy on Tinder, to the moment you’re in right now. You’re pretty sure bartenders have taken counseling classes or some shit with the amount of whining they hear on a regular basis. Your story is probably no different than the one he heard last night, and the night before that, and the night before that. 

“That’s rough, buddy.”

You nod before realizing this fucker just quoted an Avatar meme at you. When you look up again, he’s serving another patron.

You hum and drink your water. This guy is probably too busy to be your buddy tonight. It’s a Friday night, after all. While he’s serving other patrons though, you take the liberty of checking him out as he’s not looking.

He’s rather tall, probably much taller than you but that’s not really an accomplishment. Testosterone gave you facial and tummy hair but not an extra three inches in height. He’s not super muscular, but he’s built like a beginning lumberjack. Wide, broad shoulders and thick-chested. You can’t tell if he’s been skipping leg day though. 

You look back down to your water and take a drink, because you’re clearly very thirsty.

He eventually comes back to check in on you. “Still stewing in anger?” He asks.

You shrug, “Not as much as earlier. The water cooled me off.”

“I mean, you have every right to be angry, being stood up isn’t very fun.” He says.

You look up to him again, meeting his bright blue eyes. “I’m Dave,” You say, introducing yourself.

He smiles, holy shit he has a really nice smile. You can tell he probably had buck teeth as a child, but he’s grown into them. You imagine he was a scrawny kid who suddenly bulked up once he hit his mid-twenties. “I’m John. Good to meet you, Dave.”

You nod and finish your water. You don’t even ask for another one but he refills it for you anyway. The thirst is real.

John hands you the glass and you thank him. 

“You know, the only time I’ve ever been stood up was on my birthday one year.” He says.

“No shit? That’s awful, dude.” You tell him.

He shakes his head, “I started thinking of it in a different manner, though. Depending on if you’re looking for a relationship or not, clearly that person isn’t worth your time if they don’t value it. You’re a busy person, you know. You’ve got better shit to worry about than some fool who doesn’t value your time.”

You nod, “Damn right,” You say. He’s got a good point. If your date stood you up, then he wasn’t worth the time (or fuck) anyway. Dude probably had weak dick game.

John winks at you and you full-face flush as you watch him make another drink for one of the patrons at the bar.

You pull out your phone and it looks like your date has answered you but you don’t really care to look at the message. You do anyway, because you’re a better person than you make yourself out to be. 

It’s a lame excuse as to why he didn’t show. Whatever. You’re not really concerned with him right now. John is certainly more interesting than that dude anyway.

Speaking of, he returns to your lonely little corner and chats you up again. You’re a little surprised by how charming he is, he laughs at your stupid meme jokes and tries to say his own. They’re a little off, like he only vaguely knows how to use that humor. It’s a little endearing actually. You can tell he’s a huge dork.

Before you know it, an entire hour has passed by just from talking to him. It’s ten in the evening and you’re sober as can be but you’re charmed by him. You wonder what he’s doing after his shift.

“I’m not doing anything, really. Do you want to come over? Or maybe I can come over to your place?” He responds.

Did you say your thought out loud? You’ve done that before without realizing it, even when sober. But you’re a little unsure.

“I mean, I won’t say no, but like, you’ve got at least a few more hours before your shift ends and I’ll probably end up petering out before twelve.”

He shakes his head, “I started my shift at four. This place is also a restaurant.”

Oh yeah, you didn’t think about that. This place is open from twelve to two because it also serves food. Maybe you can invite him over.

“I’ll be here another hour if you can handle that?”

You’ll show him what you can handle.

Enough of that. You nod and let him continue doing his work. You sneak glances at him while he’s working though, watching his muscles flex under his shirt when he works the cocktail shakers. While he’s definitely not looking, you look over the counter to check his legs out. He did not skip leg day, that’s for sure. What the hell, he even has a nice ass? This guy just isn’t fair. You can’t tell if you want to be him or fuck him. Probably the latter is more preferable.

John finishes his shift at eleven, just like he said he would. You hop off the bar stool and are immediately taken aback by how much taller than you he is. This man is a giant.

He extends his arm out to you and you fluster for a moment before taking it, hooking your arm around his. It kind of worries you though, what if someone sees you? It is late at night…

But John doesn’t seem to have a care in the world. You appreciate that he’s confident in his sexuality that he doesn’t have to hide it, but it still makes you a little nervous.

“Where to, Dave?” He asks as you make it outside.

You walk him to your apartment since it’s probably a shorter walk than to his place. You won’t lie, you’re worried that this guy will know where you live and be a creep about it. It’s almost like you have anxiety or something. 

But you give him the benefit of the doubt. You were probably gonna do this with the guy you met on Tinder anyway, why not keep your original plan?

You climb up the two flights of stairs and make it to your third floor apartment. Your roommate is out for the weekend, something about a conference about bees. You don’t ask what he’s up to these days since he started hate fucking his weed dealer. You’re a little embarrassed about his side of the living room though. The man lives solely on snack foods and soda and you’ve already gotten on to him about his messes piling up.

“So that’s Sollux’s desk, don’t touch anything or he’ll kill me.” Which is true. He won’t even let you clean it.

“Sollux is your… roommate?” John asks.

“Oh, oh, yeah. We’re not a thing or anything like that.” That sounds repetitive. Get a grip, Mr. Strider.

John nods, “I like your space. It’s rather homey.”

“Thank you.” You shove your hands in your pockets. Okay. You got the hot guy into your apartment, now what?

John smiles at you and takes a step towards you, “Is there anything you’d like to do?” He asks, his voice seeming to get a little lower.

You gulp and feel butterflies in your stomach. You stutter over your words but eventually form a coherent sentence, “What would  _ you  _ like to do?”

“You’re the host?”

“You’re the guest.”

John smirks, “Okay. I think I know what I’d like to do.” He says and places his hands gently on your shoulders.

You hype yourself up for this, he’s gonna do it. He’s gonna do it and you’re gonna be great despite the fact that you haven’t actually done anything like this before. You have no idea how it will go.

John leans down and you panic, looking down instead of meeting his lips. You conk your forehead against his chin and wow that really hurt.

John doesn’t seem physically hurt at all, but his eyes widen and he steps back, “Oh my god, Dave, I’m so sorry, I completely misread the situation.”

You hold your forehead with one hand and shake your head, “No, no, no, that’s what I wanted, I just, I just panicked because I haven’t been with anyone in a long time so I don’t really know what I’m doing.” You blurt out.

John gives you a sympathetic look and carefully takes your hand from your head to examine the damage. “Well, that was almost a disaster.”

“Almost a disaster? I think this is going down the shitter pretty quickly at this point.” You snark.

John rolls his eyes, “Look, I can be down if you are, but I’m also content with just playing games and going home if that’s what you want. I don’t think this has to go downhill.”

You look down in embarrassment, “I mean, I’d like to continue doing things. I just, am kind of an anxious mess.”

“Would you feel better if you took the lead?”

You nod, still not meeting his eyes. You feel so naked without your shades, how could you have left them here? And now it would be awkward to put them on before you’re getting it on. You take his hand and lead him to your bedroom, a room dimly lit by red string lights. Your room is a little messy, since you didn’t have time to clean it before work this morning. Your bed isn’t made either, but it’s probably gonna get messy again anyway. Even still, you straighten out your sheets just a little bit so that it’s a level surface.

You and John both sit down on your full mattress and stare at the floor for a moment. You’re freezing up again and before you can apologize, he gently takes your chin in his hand and brings you close to his lips.

His kiss is soft enough to not scare you away, but hard enough to convey his want for you, which is beyond what you expected. You don’t know why, but you had half a mind to believe he was only here because he pitied you.

“I don’t pity you.” He says sternly before kissing you again.

Wait what?

He distracts you from your question by nipping at your lower lip and cupping your face in his hands. His kisses are becoming more intense and you feel almost dizzy from them. He nips at your lower lip and something feels a little off about the way his teeth are set, but you have a hard time paying attention to them when he moves away from your lips. His kisses trail from your jawline down to your exposed neck and you whine as he sucks a dark mark into the skin. The bastard. You feel his grin in your neck and he does it again to draw out the same noise.

He tugs at the hem of your shirt and you feel all kinds of nervous. You have been on HRT for about a year now, but you still haven’t gotten the surgery.

You take a chance and remove the shirt.

John seems a little confused by what you’re wearing. He probably hasn’t seen a binder before. But before you start to explain what it is, he nods and says, “I’m glad you’re not using bandages. I knew someone who used those when they were younger and really hurt their ribs.”

You nod, “So, this isn’t going to be a problem?” You ask.

“If it were a problem, then I’d be a bit of an asshole, wouldn’t I?” he says. “Do you want to keep it on or take it off?”

You think for a moment, the last time you tried masturbating with it on, your chest hurt afterward and you couldn’t catch your breath during. You opt to take it off, but you tell John first that you don’t want your chest being messed with.

“I understand. I just want you to be able to breathe.”

You nod and place your hand on his exposed side, “This is hardly fair, don’t you think?” You say, pushing his shirt up.

Pleased by your enthusiasm, John pulls away momentarily to remove his shirt. You’re not surprised by what you’re seeing. You could almost see everything through the tight shirt anyway. How can someone dressed like such a douchebag actually be a pretty cool dude so far?

John wastes no time exploring the feel of your skin. His hands trail down your sides, bypassing your hips probably because he didn’t want to bother you about them, and goes straight for your ass with a squeeze. You gasp at his brazen move and grip his shoulders. Wow, uh, you didn’t think you’d be so into broad shoulders yet here you are. John smirks and kisses you silly, tongue sweeping along your lower lip and you’re glad your not standing because your knees feel weak. His hand presses against your back, bringing you closer, but not without a quick check in from him to make sure everything was okay first.

You nod quickly, prompting a chuckle from him and he goes back to kissing you. You wrap your arms around his neck and moan softly as his other hand runs through your hair. Taking the hint you guess, he lightly pulls and you move away from his lips to moan louder this time. 

John is looking at you like he’s analyzing the next best move, like you’re a puzzle he’s trying to figure out. You impulsively make the next move on your own, pushing him down onto his back. You crawl up his body, feeling so small compared to him, and start kissing him again. You feel something hard between your legs so you experimentally roll your hips into his.

His hands fly to your hips but then they leave. “Fuck, I’m sorry. How do you feel about your hips?” He asks.

You nod, “I’m okay.”

Almost immediately, he grabs your hips and moves along with you. You flush because he feels really good between your legs. You can only imagine what he feels like without clothes on.

Oh boy, that’s quite a thought, isn’t it?

He grins at you, gripping your hair to bring your ear close to his mouth, “I can wreck you if you’d really like.” He groans.

You bite your lower lip and whine because that sounds  _ really _ good right now.

John rolls you over and he’s on top of you now, a little heavy but the weight feels kind of nice. He starts to trail kisses down your front until he reaches the button of your jeans. He looks up at you for permission and you nod. He moves faster than you can perceive, which is weird but you’re kind of thinking with your dick right now so you don’t really mind that he takes your pants off at lightning speed.

You’re kind of glad you were wearing boxers so that there wouldn’t be a wet spot where your crotch is, but now that means your excess fluids have coated the inside of your thighs. That’s kind of embarrassing.

But John doesn’t seem to notice as he spreads your legs with the most intense look on his face you’ve ever seen on a person.

For a moment you wonder if he’s looking at you like he doesn’t know what he’s looking at exactly. You’re about to explain to him that testosterone will change things down there but before you can get your words out he’s touching you.

He’s rubbing your clit and you were worried for a second that he was gonna put his mouth down there since you haven’t been tested together, but he seems conscious enough to know that. 

Shut up and stop thinking.

You moan and let your legs spread wider as he rubs in little circles. He takes you by surprise by slipping a finger into you and you feel your stomach drop for no other reason than the fact that you haven’t done this in a long time.

“Let me know what motion works best for you.” He says, kissing your knee. You dumbly let out a response as you let your head fall back into the pillows.

In your experience, lighter touches have sent you over the edge faster than rough ones, but the days you orgasm without extra help are few and far in between and, and, what is he doing?

You feel his hands leave you and you’re about to complain when you watch him reach for the box under your bed and, how the hell did he know about that? You barely get a noise out before he starts toying with you again while he figures out how to use your vibrator.

It starts buzzing at its highest setting and your eyes widen when he gives you a dark look. He’s not really going to, is he?

He grins at you and turns it down a few more settings, “Don’t worry, that can be saved for later.” He brings it closer to you, “Let me know what feels best, I know I changed course a little fast on you.”

You nod, unable to use your words from anticipation.

He presses it against your clit and your hips jerk forward; you’re already feeling almost too sensitive. John crawls up your body and groans in your ear, pressing the vibe against you still. He nips at your jaw, he’s such a bite-y person but you won’t complain, you have a bit of a biting kink yourself, particularly being on the receiving end.

You hear him chuckle when your moans start to become higher, your orgasm is coming faster than you expected and you find yourself begging for release. When you finish, it’s intense. More intense than you were prepared for, because your legs tremble and your back arches off the bed. Your moans bounce on the walls of your small room, your neighbors are probably pissed.

But you don’t really care. You have a hard time caring, because John isn’t taking the vibe away from your clit. You whine, high pitched and your hand flies to your mouth to cover your sounds. But John isn’t having it. He grabs your hand with his free one and pins it to the bed beside your head. You’re left to become a moaning mess, writhing underneath him. You can’t form a coherent sentence but you need to tell him it’s too much, it’s too much-

You orgasm again and you almost scream his name, or something. It’s probably unintelligible nonsense to John, who presses the vibe harder to your clit. Your legs shut immediately and your voice cracks.

He pulls the vibe away and you can breathe finally. “You really haven’t figured it out yet, have you?” He says hotly in your ear.

“Wha-”

He flashes a smile at you, and you can see that his canines have lengthened significantly. It wasn’t a trick, you watch them lengthen with your own eyes. You feel your heart skip a beat and he leans down towards your neck. He bites, but not hard enough to break the skin. Certainly enough to bruise though.

You feel your pulse in your groin, which seems to have picked up quite a bit now that he’s confessed to you.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite, much.” He captures your lips in a deep kiss and you pull away from him.

“What, what are you talking about?” You say, not believing what you’re seeing.

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” He deadpans.

“Don’t sass me, you’re the one who withheld that from me!”

He’s taken aback, “I withheld it from you? Do you know where you were before we came here?” He asks.

“A cheap bar.”

“No, Dave, no. That’s a popular spot for vampires to hang. It’s like, the best worst-kept secret. I thought you were meeting another vampire tonight, since only vampires go there.”

You sit up, holding your head in your hands, having a bit of a crisis. First, John tells you he’s a vampire, then he tells you the dude who was going to pick you up may have been a vampire too. A sudden feeling of dread fills you, what if

“No Dave, I didn’t bring you to your apartment to kill you. That’s not my style.” John says, placing his hands on your shoulders. It hits you that this guy probably has some freaky vampire powers, like mind-reading or some shit. Wow, you’re a bright one aren’t you?

“It’s not like what you think. And don’t say that about yourself, that’s not a good habit.” He chastises you like you’re a child. 

You cross your arms and lean away from him, not sure how to feel right now. You were super aroused earlier, now you just feel awkward and wet between your legs. You’d be angrier if you weren’t floating on the ‘just came twice’ chemicals. Should you be angrier? You’re not sure. John totally killed the mood.

“Listen, I can leave if you want, I just thought transparency would be best.”

You’re not sure you want him to leave though. Yes, he should have told you earlier, but you’re not looking for a relationship with this dude so it doesn’t matter much to you.

“Look here dude, I’m not gonna kick you out because I want to finish what we started, but don’t get it twisted, I’m pissed.” You tell him.

“I can do angry sex.” John shrugs and brings you closer by your shoulders, pretty roughly too.

You grip his hair hard and bite his lower lip before your mouths mash together in a very uncoordinated kiss. The sudden mood change did kind of bring you back into the game but it’s gonna take some work to get as aroused as you were earlier.

You cry out against his mouth when his fingers press against your still-sensitive clit, rubbing hard against it. The nails of your other hand dig into his shoulder as your legs shake. You won’t orgasm from this, probably, but your hips roll with his hand anyway like something could come from this. 

John pushes you down onto your bed, a tiny grunt escaping your lungs from the initial shock because hey, he fucking pushed you, but you’re distracted because with his weird freaky vampire speed, he shoves his jeans down so that his barely-clothed erection is free. He almost collapses on you and starts grinding like there’s no tomorrow. 

It feels way better than you were expecting; with the way he came at you, you were expecting mediocre dick but he’s a hair above average, which is the perfect size for you. John grabs your ass and nearly lifts your lower half up to dry hump you.

You grip your pillow case because the tip of his cock is rubbing against your clit, this fucking guy, he’s doing it on purpose you figure.

“I am.”

“So are you gonna fuck me sometime in my lifetime?” You snark, trying to instigate him into going rougher. “Or do you just talk a big game?”

John lets you fall to your bed as he shucks off his pants and reaches under the bed for the box again. He probably read your mind and knew where you kept your condoms.

“Latex-free? I’m glad you have your own then, because the ones I brought all have latex.” He says as he tears open the package.

“Ones? How much sex were you planning on having tonight?”

“Dude, I don’t know, I figured it would be polite to have selection.”

You roll your eyes, but you stop with the snark for a little bit because John is positioning himself between your legs.

“Look, I know we’re mad at each other, but if this hurts, hit me or something, ‘kay?”

You nod, remaining silent, unsure of what to expect from this. He’s a nice size, but you’re gonna be upset if he doesn’t know how to use

He presses against you, silencing your inner monologue which may have been for the best?

You sigh, probably coming out more like a whine, as he fully pushes inside of you. Yeah, that feels pretty nice. And then the real fun begins.

He starts off kind of slow, like he’s gauging your reactions to his motions. You bite your lip to suppress a moan, and only then does he start to pick up his pace. The sound of your hips smacking together is obscene, almost as obscene as the sounds coming from where you’re joined. But it doesn’t end there, John lifts your legs and spreads them wider and you can’t help the cry that leaves you when he thrusts hard.

“You like that?” He groans and your tough exterior melts away as he continues to fuck you like this. “Do you want more?”

To hell with being angry, you do, so you nod.

He lets your legs drop and pulls out of you wait no, this is the exact opposite of what you want.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

You’ve never been fucked from behind before, so you’re a little excited.

And you really want him to keep fucking you.

You roll over and feel him position himself again, teasing you by barely pushing into you. You push your hips back and he moves from you. This bastard.

“What do you want?” He asks.

You let your face fall into your pillows and he surprises you by gripping your hair and pulling your face from your pillow. “I said,  _ what do you want _ ?” He growls in your ear.

“Fuck, please.”

“Please what?”

“You know what!”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Motherfucker, I want you to fuck me!” You grunt and let out a quick shout as he plunges into you again. And he starts at a dizzying pace, fucking you hard and fast. 

You head hangs down again and your breath is coming in and out to the beat of your hips smacking together. Your moans are coming out long and drawn out now, and you notice a change in his angle. You don’t figure out quite what he’s aiming for until you feel the head of your vibrator pressing against you again, like he’s giving you the option to finish again.

You grab it and turn it on a medium setting, trying to keep it to your clit, but the rhythm John has set is making that harder. 

Heh, harder.

Speaking of harder, you notice John’s pace starting to stutter. You tighten around him just to fuck with him and he leans down over your body, nipping and sucking at your neck.

You feel your heart flutter but you’re not sure if that’s because of his fangs or because you’re about to orgasm again soon. Probably both. It doesn’t catch you by surprise this time, though, because you were essentially on the edge already when you had the vibrator on you.

It hits you like a ton of bricks, you almost can barely breathe as he fucks you through your orgasm. His thrusts become rougher -nearly painfully so until you feel him clamp down on your shoulder with his teeth.

So this is the weird part: your orgasm doesn’t stop when you take the vibrator away. No, it keeps going. Your whole body is buzzing, there’s nothing but a fog in your mind. You can’t think, you can’t speak. You can’t do anything until John pulls away from your neck and thrusts once, twice, three more times before slowing to a stop. You barely hear his own moaning as he orgasms because you can only hear your heartbeat in your ears.

You collapse onto the bed, face first into the pillows when he pulls out. Your vision becomes darker, and before you know it, it goes completely black.

When you wake up, you’re all kinds of sore.

Your legs feel stiff, your arms are a little weak, and your neck is throbbing.

Your neck.

You nearly faceplant into the floor as you try to stand. Legs. How do legs work again? After being fucked within an inch of your life, you’re not a hundred percent sure.

You stumble into the bathroom to look at yourself.

So you’re really pale to begin with, that comes with the territory of albinism, but you look like a fucking corpse. The bags under your eyes are also normally there, but they’re darker and overall more pronounced than usual. You look like you came back from the dead.

Your stomach drops. Last night wasn’t a dream was it? You see the massive bruise on your left shoulder, with two puncture wounds in the center. You touch it, like an idiot, and hiss in pain. It’s still quite tender.

You drag your feet back to your room, still feeling a little dizzy. Your sex box is still out in the open, but you see a piece of paper on the lid.

You grip the bed frame to stabilize yourself as you lean down to pick it up.

_ Dave, _

_ Sorry I went rough on you last night. I know you wanted me to, but I still feel bad about it. Call if you have any questions. _

_ John _

You stare at this piece of paper like it’s in a different fucking language. You’re so confused, but you grab your phone to put his number in your phone.

You have some questions, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's been a while since I've posted anything because of the previously mentioned things.  
> I plan on making this a series! Let me know in the comments what you think and if there's anything you saw that should be edited, any typos because I didn't have many people beta-read this, etc.  
> Have a lovely day everyone <3  
> My twitter is JDWrites


End file.
